FIG. 1 illustrates a canister vacuum cleaner 1 that comprises a main body 2 to which a hose 3 is removably attached by means of a coupling 4. The coupling 4 comprises a first part 5 attached to the main body 2 and a second part 6 attached to the hose 3. When storing the vacuum cleaner 1, a user may detach the hose 3 from the main body 2. Upon detaching the hose 3, the first part 5 of the coupling 4 extends outwardly from the main body 2 and impacts on the overall size of the main body 2. As a result, a larger storage space is required for the main body 2.